Weeping Devil
This episode is the eighth episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the eighteenth episode overall. Roles Starring *Imp Featuring *Hailey *Lifty and Shifty *Lumpy Appearances *Sniffles *Handy Plot The episode starts off with Imp crawling around in the forest, crying. Hailey hears this and runs up to Imp to try to help him. She sees Imp laying on the ground crying and picks him up. She looks around for a second to see if anyone else is nearby. All of a sudden, Imp turns evil and starts ripping Hailey to pieces and throwing her organs everywhere, and she dies. Imp finishes killing her and nothing but blood and flesh is left, torn to pieces. Imp runs off on two legs and falls over (because he's very young) and then just crawls away. In the meantime, Lifty and Shifty are wandering around the forest. They walk near the area where Hailey's remains are and the two scream and run off. They stop to hear the cries of Imp. They follow where the noise is coming from and find Imp laying down in some bushes with blood on him (probably ketchup) and are about to help them then they think for a second. They look at each other and mischievously laugh. They pick up Imp and kidnap him. Lifty and Shifty run off laughing until Lifty, who's holding Imp, suddenly gets attacked and he falls over as Imp tears a hole through Lifty with his teeth. Imp crawls inside Lifty and grabs his intestines. He uses Lifty's intestines to choke Shifty to death. Imp isn't done there, though. He takes Shifty's dead body and hangs it to a tree. He bites into him and pulls out his intestines and ties them to another tree. Imp uses Shifty's intestines to slingshot himself across the forest. In the meantime, Sniffles and Handy are working on an old car in the middle of the forest. All of a sudden, Imp flies down and hits the ground crying, pretending to be hurt. Handy and Sniffles don't notice him. Imp gets angry and pounces on Handy and bites him on the back of the neck. Handy starts running around, screaming, but Sniffles pays no attention. Sniffles suddenly sees blood spatter around him. He wonders where it's coming from and sees Handy's dead body laying down on the ground, torn up. He looks to his left and sees Imp, who is laying on the ground, helpless. Sniffles walks up to Imp, picks him up and starts walking to his car with Imp in his hands. Suddenly, Imp uses his hands and rips Sniffles's snout off. Sniffles drops Imp and starts screaming and running around. Imp then bites on Sniffles's foot and trips him. Imp gets in Sniffles's car (not the one being fixed), starts the car and runs him over. Lumpy is in the forest cutting a tree down with an axe. All of a sudden, Imp runs Lumpy over, and kills him too. The car stops, Imp jumps out and smiles at the audience as the episode ends. Moral “Looks can be deceiving!” Deaths (all caused by Imp) *Hailey gets ripped to shreds. *Lifty also gets ripped to shreds. *Shifty gets choked to death. *Handy gets ripped to shreds as well. *Sniffles gets run over by his own car. *Lumpy gets run over by Sniffles's car. Injuries *Sniffles's snout gets ripped off. *Sniffles's foot gets bitten. Trivia *Imp using Lifty's intestines to kill Shifty is similar to how Flippy killed Giggles with Cuddles's intestines in the canon episode "This Is Your Knife". *Imp is the only survivor of this episode. *The name "Weeping Devil" is a reference to the Weeping Angel from the Brittish TV series, Doctor Who. Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes